1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a test strip and a method for humidity detection, and particularly relates to a test strip and a method for humidity detection by detecting a ratio of detected value of two humidity detecting materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the progress of science and technology and the change of life style, many tests operated in hospital from the past may be operated at home now. The increasing patient number of chronic disease is especially related with the lifestyle change so as to accelerate the industry development for home diagnosis, and the test items preferred to perform at home include blood glucose, ovulation and pregnancy diagnosis.
In market, many types of disposable biosensor strip are suitable for nonprofessional users and can be operated at home without contamination issue, and in coordinated with the mating biosensing meter to obtain the measuring value.
In addition, conventional lateral flow test strip on clinic diagnosis is used for analyzing an analyte present in the sample such as body fluid. For example, the lateral flow test strip adapted for determining hCG (human chorionic gonadotropin) has been widely commercialized.
The packaging type of conventional test strip described above has multi-strips packaging or single-strip packaging. The multi-strips packaging is storing about ten to fifty strips into a desiccant container, and users took out the desired number of strips from the desiccant container. Opening the desiccant container repetitively will change the humidity inside of the desiccant container so as to affect the humidity condition of test strips. The test strip includes a reagent interactive with an analyte, and the humidity change may affect the reagent to interfere with the test result. Even the single-strip packaging still may package improperly to cause humidity change.
Therefore, there is an issue for manufacturer that how to make sure the humidity of pre-use test strip is within a normal range so as to need further improvement about deficiency described above for manufacturer.